


Soulmate Curse

by RougueShadowWolf



Series: 15 Minutes [200]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Bad Parent Sheriff Stilinski, Good Parent Rafael McCall, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 08:21:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20654102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RougueShadowWolf/pseuds/RougueShadowWolf
Summary: Stiles really doesn’t want a soulmate, but of course the universe just wanted to continue kicking him in the balls. Fuck his life.





	Soulmate Curse

**Author's Note:**

> By the Gods, how did you get past my army of kittens? Note to self, replacing an army of the undead for a bunch of kittens is not the best idea you’ve had, all though the kittens to smell better and are warm and cuddly. 
> 
> Now I shall be upfront with you all, this round of 15Minute stories happened ages ago, but due to horrible internet connection at the location where this round was held, I couldn’t post my stories so the plan was I’d do it when I was home and the weather was good. Now, of course, being me, I forgot to post this addition to the 15Minutes series (while also thinking I had, leaving me to wallow in misery at the idea everyone hated my recent addition), it wasn’t until my friend ItAlmostWorked! went on the hunt for a couple of stories that the not so small laps of brain-functions came into the light of day. Perhaps now, my friends will realize that yes, when I’ve been suffering from insomnia for almost a month, that trusting my brain to function normally is a bit too much to ask. 
> 
> Now, those who are familiar with this series and the rules of it, dance your merry way down to the area marked SLIGHT CHANGE, while those unfamiliar with the rules of this series please take a moment to read this explanation of things since it will save you a lot of unnecessary pain in the future. So, each story in this series is written as a payment for my 6 friends, and each story is written under their vague instructions and done so under the time-constriction of 15Minutes, hence the name of the series. Once the time has runout on me, I have to stop writing the story and that’s it. There is no time to check for grammar, typos or even to make sure the story makes any sense at all, so be prepared you are entering Hell here. Now please continue to SLIGHT CHANGE, if you please, since I’m not going to force you to do anything. 
> 
> SLIGHT CHANGE, there be a new monster in these waters my dear readers and that is a theme. The theme here is Broken, but ALittlePinkShipExploring (yes indeed, that’s the name I picked for this poor soul) has still the power to make a few requests, such as the ones she has made; a soulmate fic, Stiles doesn’t want a soulmate, good Mr. McCall and Birthday. That’s all the good lady of disdain gave me.

Stiles could breathe again as the unhappy day finally drew to a long awaited close, the new day still waiting to dawn but it was there none the less in the distant horizon that he could not see. The anxious day that was Stiles’ birthday had finally drawn to an end, and Stiles couldn’t be happier, finally feeling ready to celebrate turning a year old when everyone else were now sound asleep.

Unable to celebrate his birthday as well as the end of the nerve wrecking day, a day that had felt unending, Stiles was more than willing to finally go to bed since now the panicked thoughts in his head had quieted down. There was nothing more for him to worry about, well, at least not until his next birthday.

The best birthday present was without a shadow of a doubt avoiding yet again getting his soul mark, which was the present everyone young lad or lass seemed to want the most, but everyone else wasn’t Stiles.

Stiles didn’t want a soul mark. He didn’t want a soulmate. Stiles had seen the unhappy side of having a soulmate, he’d witnessed the darker-side of soulmates and since then was completely repulsed by the idea of having a soulmate. While others longed for the love and devotion soulmates were destined to share, he dreaded it and believe firmly that there wasn’t anything great about having a soulmate.

Turning off the TV, Bela Lugosi in his Dracula outfit vanishing from sight, a deeper darkness slipping into the room. Glancing over at the lightly snoring figure of Scott who had fallen asleep hours ago next to him on the couch.

Carefully Stiles rose from where he had been sitting for hours, picking-up the now empty bowl of popcorn and couple of cans of soda, Stiles starts to cleans-up the mess he and Scott had made as they waited to see whether or not this was the year Stiles got his mark. By the time he’s finished cleaning-up there are a couple of messages waiting for him on his phone, one from Danny and the other from Lydia both asking the same question. Stiles sends a quick reply of Nope to both of his friends before reaching out to carefully wake-up Scott, he doesn’t check his phone when he gets the usual reply for such an answer on a night like tonight, after all he still doesn’t think they should feel sorry for him about not possibly having a soulmate. 

It did happen, be it rarely but still sometimes, that a person just didn’t have a soulmate. There very plenty of theories for why some people were left without a soulmate, the most popular reason was that the soulmate had died at birth, some religious factions liked to declare that they had been aborted, while some declared it to be the punishment of God and those religious factions were known to hunt down those known to lack a soul mark and kill said person to avoid the wrath of God.

Personally, Stiles couldn’t really care less about the reasons why someone didn’t get a soulmate, not when he didn’t want to have one. Sure, he might become the target of some lunatic, but still even with the threat of death he preferred to be soulmate-free. 

`Wha? What? ´ Scott asks as he startles awake, looking around like he’s expecting a monster to leap out from the shadows.

`Time for bed. ´ Stiles tells his friend who unlike him had spent years eagerly waiting for his own Soul mark to appear, going as far as to cry for days when it hadn’t happened, and when Scott _finally _did get his own mark Scott had been annoyingly happy for months.

`Oh. ´ is all Scott says a truly confused expression plastered on his chocolate stained face, since apparently Scott had fallen asleep on a piece of chocolate he’d been eating before sleep took him. Scott sits unmoving for a good while as Stiles made his way back to the kitchen, grabbing one of the clean dishtowels, soaking one end so he could clean Scott’s face a little which he was doing when Scott’s brain suddenly caught-up with _everything._

`Stiles, did you get it? ´ Scott asks, while reaching out to grab at the various layers of fabric’s covering Stiles’ body, peering at any patch of skin he could see with keen pair of dark eyes.

` Scott. ´ Stiles sighs at his foolish friend who was far too easily excitable.

`No. I didn’t get it. ´ Stiles manages only just to say without sounding as thrilled as he was about this little fact. Scott stills immediately with pity in his eyes.

Scott’s face falls then, all the joy and excitement that had been there, now drained away.

`I’m sorry dude. ´ Scott says, a response Stiles will most likely get a great many times the next couple of days. Stiles really wished that Scott would understand that feeling this pity was a waste of time, but Scott was one of those people who believed that having a soulmate was something wonderful and something everyone wanted, unable to understand that his best friend would rather face a crowd of religious lunatics than a life with a soulmate. Scott brain just couldn’t digest the fact that not everything about having a soulmate was positive, and by now Stiles had stopped trying to get him to open his mind just enough to understand why Stiles feared so much the possibility of having a soulmate out there.

`It’s fine. ´ Stiles say with conviction, and Stiles was more than fine, he was relieved and overjoyed.

Stiles wished to be in the rare 10% of the population of the entire world that didn’t have a soulmate, sure he might end-up alone for the rest of his life, or burned alive, stoned to death, possibly drowned or buried alive, or be chopped to pieces by a witch doctor who believed using parts of his coursed body would make some potent remedies or curses.

`Hey, ´ Scott says as he moves to wrap his arms around Stiles, hugging him tightly.

`There’s always next-year. ´ Scott tells him obviously thinking, believing his words hold a grain of comfort for Stiles, but it doesn’t, all it does is remind Stiles that he’s still got four birthdays of worrying and stressing before he could finally be free of ever having to worry about having a soulmate.

`Yeah. ´ is all Stiles can say, his voice quivering slightly with fear, there was still four goddamn birthdays left before he’d reach the age when the chances of getting a soul mark diminished to almost nothing, 0.4% to be exact. All almost 99% of soulmate received their marks no later than at the age of twenty, so the risk remained high for him still.

No doubt mistaking the quiver in his voice, Scott hugs him that much tighter while whispering out a soft, `I love you bro. ´

`Love you too. ´ Stiles truthfully responds, wrapping his own arms around the one and only person who had never judged him unkindly for all the wrongs in him and in his life, Danny was nice and all but at times even he slipped. 

It’s the sound of the front-door unlocking that makes them separate, both turning to face Melissa as she stepped inside the house, looking exhausted but smiling happily at the two of them, she never judged them for staying-up late on their birthdays and neither did Rafael who was slowly descending the stairs, half-asleep still but the need to see his Soulmate was much greater than the need for sleep.

After sharing a kiss and a hug with his wife Rafael face turns to look at Stiles, as does Melissa neither one asking the big question but it’s obvious all they want to know is whether or not there would be another reason to celebrate this weekend other than just Stiles birthday.

`Nope. Nothing. ´ Stiles says, almost groaning as both of Scott’s parents pull him into a tight and comforting hug, each repeating pretty much the same words as Scott had said but a moment ago, like with Scott he just accepts their hugs and pretends that the idea of still four years of with a looming threat of a soul mark hanging over his head isn’t terrifying him.

`You’ve got a soulmate somewhere out there. I’m sure of it. ´ Rafael tells him as they all head-off to bed, each of them ready to sleep at least for a few hours before another day of school or work begins.

`Of course there is. I’m awesome. ´ Stiles lies, before wishing the McCall’s goodnight and slipping inside the room that been his for the past six-years, any signs of the guest bedroom long gone after the McCall’s became his legal guardians, not that his dad had put-up much of a fight about that; sure, now and again John would remember he had a son, sometimes dropping by for a visit making promises Stiles’ knew now he’d never keep.

Crawling into bed Stiles can hear Rafael and Melissa whispering about him, both concerned whether or not he was as alright as he appeared to be, both so sure that he was devastated over the lack of a soul mark, Stiles can’t help but groan with frustration knowing that Melissa and Rafael would shower him with unwanted attention for at least a couple of weeks now; sure, Stiles knew some teens, overly dramatic one’s tended to become self-destructive after surviving another birthday without getting their Soul mark, but Stiles wasn’t one of those teens and never would be.

Stiles lays down on his bed, peering-up at the glowing stars on the ceiling that Rafael had managed to place in a way to show the more prominent and well-known constellations which usually was enough to distract Stiles from his thoughts, but not tonight those glowing faux stars weren’t enough to distract him.

Stiles just can’t help but wonder whether or not his dad had simply forgotten his birthday or if he was drunk in some bar right now, or if he was in some facility again getting treated for either his alcoholism or went through another round of Soulmate healing, or worse the man might just be dead in a ditch.

Stiles throws his arm over his eyes while cursing the universe for having such a shitty idea as soulmates. He does fall asleep eventually, dreaming dreams he can’t remember once morning dawns and Rafael comes to wake him up, then moving on to try and wake his own son, darting a few more times between the two bedrooms as neither Scott or Stiles were easy to get out of bed and off to school even after nights they had slept for more than seven-hours.

`Honestly, teenagers. ´ Stiles hears Rafael grumble while sitting Stiles up and handing him a glass of water, `drink it. ´ and Stiles does as he is told, the glass of ice-cold water helping a bit to chase some of the remnants of his sweet slumber away, he’s pretty sure that the next time Rafael walks into the room with a glass of water that water will be thrown in Stiles’ face.

Before hurrying back to drag Scott out of bed, Rafael pauses at the door, pointing a stern finger at Stiles the Sheriff of Beacon Hills speaks to him with the tone of voice he rarely used around the house, `Don’t you dare go back to sleep kid, or there will be no pancakes for you. ´ the promise of pancakes gets Stiles to stumble ungracefully out of bed, which earns him a smile from the man who’d taken over for John, Stiles salutes Rafael as best he can while finishing the glass of water the man had brought him.

`That’s my boy. ´ Rafael says before hurrying of to try and get his son out of bed.

Stiles gets ready for the day fairly quick, unlike Scott he doesn’t see the point spending hours standing before a mirror trying to look your best after all Stiles doesn’t have a soulmate to impress, and frankly even if Stiles didn’t sport the short buzzcut of last-year, he just hides his rats nest with one of his beanies.

Making his way downstairs he hears Rafael curse, `Damn it Scott, why is it so hard for you to get-up in the morning. ´ Stiles is about to throw out a cheeky comment then, but as if reading his thoughts Rafael barks out, `NOPE! No getting-it-up jokes Stiles, or you are grounded. ´

Stiles says nothing just makes his way downstairs, pausing in the living-room to make sure he and Scott hadn’t in the hurry to pack-up their homework taken by mistake each-others, not that it really mattered since they pretty much shared every class and the only teacher who wasn’t annoyed with them handing each-others homework was Harris, everyone else seemed fine with it as long as they could tell which homework was Stiles and Stiles’ alone; there had been a time when Stiles had perhaps helped Scott a little bit too much with his homework to the point that their teacher was convinced Scott was just copying Stiles’, which was stupid, Stiles would never have allowed him to copy him since Scott might make some terrible mistakes along the way.

`Oh my God. ´ he hears Melissa gasp, before he feels her gently trace something along the base of his neck, pushing the collar of his graphic t-shirt a little bit down.

`What? What’s wrong? ´ he asks, voice a little bit too loud as he images that he’s either got a massive new mole that wasn’t normal or was a really ugly one, or worse maybe he’s been bitten by some bug or a rat, or…

`Oh My God, Scott, dude did you draw a dick on my neck again! ´ Stiles shrieks to Scott.

`Stiles, ´ Melissa all but whispers, voice soft, tearful and he turns to face the woman who had done her best to care and raise him right after his own parents no linger were able to do it, one dying and the other broken beyond repair just by the notion of losing his soulmate.

`You – you’ve got your soul mark Stiles. ´

A sense of dread floods Stiles immediately, he could swear his heart stops, and his lunges just aren’t working properly.

`Stiles? Honey? You need to breathe. Breathe Stiles. ´ is all he hears, as the whole world started to spin, and dark spots started to cloud his vision.

**Author's Note:**

> Took me forever to start writing this fic, and once I did, I had still yet to decide which character could be Stiles’ soulmate and ALittlePinkShipExploring wasn’t any help at all, since she had the whole deer in the headlights look going on when I asked her who was Stiles’ soulmate, she couldn’t pick between Jackson, Isaac, Derek, Peter or Danny and so well, we got stuck like my sisters cat back when he was too fat to get through the gap between the steps of the stairs, but this time no amount of butter could dislodge the cat (oh, he’s not that fat anymore, he’s pretty healthy now). 
> 
> And no, I haven’t got a clue who Stiles’ soulmate would be at the moment, since I keep changing my mind constantly. Hell, I’ve even entertained Chris Argent for a minute. 
> 
> Then again, maybe he has two soulmates who are interested in him but not in each other! What if it’s like Derek and Chris, or Deucalion and Chris, or, Oh my God, someone stop me right the fuck now! But like just thing about it, these two guys want him, like they really want him and are so glad to learn he is their soulmate, but they also learn that there’s this other guy that they hate who is also their soulmate and Stiles’ soulmate, but not only that, Stiles doesn’t want to be stuck with a soulmate let alone two; but these assholes aren’t getting that, so they are pretty much competing with one another to prove they are the best soulmate for Stiles who is just like, “Listen, you two want a soulmate, well, you are each-others soulmate. See, I solved it all for you. Now leave me the hell alone. ´ and then we have Scott who might not like these people, but he his views on soulmates is set in stone and he just can’t accept that Stiles will just walk…. No, no, bad fucking brain, stop it!
> 
> Thank you for taking the time and massive leap of fate in reading my fic, now you take care and be well, may glorious things come your way.


End file.
